


The Chill Of An Early Fall

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Dark, angsty, death-fic. When I signed into my email just now, one of the headlines was “American Airman killed in Iraq. Just paying my respects.Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: Title of a George Strait song





	The Chill Of An Early Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: death-fic  


* * *

He pushed the buttons on the service jacket of his dress uniform through their holes, one by one, smoothing them flat. The uniform had hung untouched in his closet here on Atlantis, pressed and perfect, each crease, each fold, exact and regulation.

 

He’d worn it before on such an occasion, when he’d accompanied fellow airman home before…from Afghanistan, from Bosnia…but not like this. He ran unsteady fingers through his hair…he needed a haircut. Maybe he’d get one back on Earth. He pulled the combination cover from its box and set it on his head, snugging it down tightly over his dark hair.

 

He left his quarters, joining Rodney, Elizabeth, and Carson, and for once McKay wasn’t complaining. About anything.

 

They left the morgue together for the south platform where Daedalus waited, queing up with the other personnel, some boarding for the ride home, some there to say their goodbyes, pay their respects. Most of the military contingency was here, dressed as he was in their dress uniforms, some in their best fatigues. They came to attention and Major – damn! what was his name! – saluted as they walked by, every step precise, measured, interminable. Daedalus’ personnel lined the ramp into the hangerbay, standing at attention, crisp and sharp. On the platform, Atlantis personnel did the same, a long corridor of friends and comrades, saying one last goodbye. 

 

He dropped his duffel near the back of the hanger, a dull thud on the metal flooring, out of the way, out of sight. The long row of coffins gave the massive room a too small, ethereal feeling. One by one the Atlantis personnel filed by, the Marines and Airmen stopping and saluting each casket and finally him, and then the bay was empty.

 

He walked the long line of standard issued boxes, dark wood, draped in flags, mostly the familiar red, white and blue stripes of the United States. He paused at each one, rendering a salute, until he came to the last of them. He stopped, executed an about face, his back to his fallen comrades, and came to full attention, holding the pose for a long moment before snapping into parade rest, taking up the position of guardian, prepared to stay into the night, until relieved by another serviceman to take up the watch. The bodies would not go unaccompanied by a full dress guard until they were turned over to their families back on Earth.

 

Members of the Daedalus crew came by in the course of their shipboard routine, each rendering honours in the form of a salute as they passed and he came to attention, returning each gesture. Four hours later, a member of the returning group of Marines arrived. He came to attention, greeting the watch with a salute. No words passed between them as the Marine held his salute before snapping back to full attention. The new watchstander then turned sharply on his heel and toe, taking his place beside the officer and standing at attention. After a moment they both shifted into parade rest together, facing the next four hours silently.


End file.
